


Zestful

by HYPERFocused



Series: Daytime Drama [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awards Presentation, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Zestful

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [Nashville](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Nashville)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
artistic  
**Current music:** | Gone too Far  
**Entry tags:** |  [author:hyperfocused](http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/tag/author:hyperfocused)  
  
_ **Zestful by Hyperfocused. PG13** _

Title: Zestful  
Author: Hyperfocused  
Rating: PG13  
Wordcount: ~ 1000  
A/N: This is set just past the events of my [Daytime Drama](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/77775.html) au, which asks: Will hero pilot John Sheppard accept the offer to start a new life as soap opera hunk Shep Johnson? Will "Atlantis!" wunderkind Rodney McKay (Rod Ingram/Meredith Ingram/series co-writer) finally win his first Zeddy? Will they find love, on-screen or off? Tune in past the cut to find out.

_Atlantis_ doesn't win Best Drama, which is disappointing, but no real surprise to anyone. Nostalgia for the final season of Guiding Star gives that show what Rodney whispers to John is "Just the blue-hairs vote", and that does seem to be the case, after so many years on the air, its core fans have gone from cod liver oil to prune juice. But Rodney's too giddy to rant that much, and frankly no one is paying near the attention to that forgone conclusion of a win as they are to Rodney's triumph.

As he had been warned, the ceremony ran interminably long, but it was nothing compared to the line of photographers and interviews they had to get through before the evening was over. At least he assumed the evening would be over.

There were so many questions. Was this a publicity stunt for a new storyline? How long had they been together? Was this something new, or had they been keeping it a secret for a long time? Was this the real reason why John was no longer in the military? That last question got a "You really are a moron, aren't you?" from Rodney. The rest John tried to deflect by putting the attention back on Rodney, where it   
belonged. He was the big winner.

It wasn't that John regretted what he had done, rushing up to the stage and kissing Rodney as he accepted his award. He had never been hiding their relationship, and he didn't think Rodney had been, either. Still, he imagined there could be repercussions for the show and its ratings, and while he knew they didn't care personally, he didn't want to cause problems for the people who had become like family to him.

Finally the line dwindled, and John figured they could say their goodbyes to the Atlantis gang, and head home for some private celebration. "Are you crazy?" Rodney dismissed the idea. "The only reason people go to these things – except for winning, which I have now done, thank you very much – is for the dinner, after. It's at Ascension this year, and their chef, Oma Desala is amazing."

"I've heard of Ascension. Isn't that the snooty place set up to look like an old diner?" It sounded pretentious to him, $100 plates of macaroni and cheese and the like.

"It's worth every penny. Especially when it's not on our dime."

"That was articulate." John laughed and put his arm around Rodney as they exited the theater.

"Sue me. I used up all my words on that speech."

"It was quite a speech. Especially the part about how I was, what was it, the 'wind beneath your wings'?" John ducked as Rodney punched him in the shoulder.

"I said no such thing! I only – actually, I don't know exactly what I said. It was all a blur."

"I'm sure it'll be all over E! and Soapnet tomorrow."

"It'll probably be all over Entertainment Tonight and Access Hollywood, too. Face it, we're a soundbyte."

"Speaking of bites let's find the rest of our group and get to that dinner."

"Hungry?"

"Starving." John leaned in and whispered the rest. "And I'd like to get you home. I've never done it with a Zeddy winner before."

"It's a Zest Player's Medal. I suppose we could make a short night of it." Rodney looked at his watch. "Well, a shorter night."

The food was as good as Rodney had promised, ending with a berry filled white chocolate "Zest" bar, and after a lot of good natured ribbing they finally said their goodbyes at about 2:00 a.m. Luckily they were off for the next few days.  
As soon as they were safely behind Rodney's apartment door, Rodney began getting comfortable. The shoes went first, and with a relieved sigh, John followed suit."God, I am glad to be home. It was a great night, but I want to finish what you started up on the stage."

"You're going to make a speech? Cool. But I'm afraid I don't have an orchestra to play you off. And I don't see any models."

"Ass." Rodney wobbled a little as he kicked off his pants. He'd had a little more to drink than John had, or maybe he had used up the rest of his energy. Either way, it was kind of adorable. The shirt followed, making a line towards the bedroom.

"But I'm your ass." John picked up the clothes as they fell. He'd been out of the military a while now, but some habits he would probably never lose.

"And everyone knows it now. Come on. Let's put both our asses to bed."

"Sounds like a plan. You can use pee first, if you want." John folded both their clothes and placed them on the chair next to Rodney's very comfortable bed. He'd never admit it, but Rodney was right. There was nothing like a prescription mattress.

"Thanks." Rodney yawned and headed to the bathroom. While he was gone, and John was relaxing on the four poster bed, he had a thought. He took a minute to redecorate. He wondered if Rodney would be too tired to notice.

"I'm finished. Just have to brush my teeth, but you can come in," Rodney called out from the entrance. He kissed John as they traded places, tasting like toothpaste and smelling like soap.

"Okay. I won't be long."

John listened as he got ready for bed. Rodney's laughter and "Oh, you have got to be kidding me" loud enough to hear over the water.

"Is there something wrong?" John grinned at Rodney.

"The bedpost? You tied my medal to the bedpost? I do have a mantel, you know."

"I know. But I thought we could have award winning sex."

"I thought we already did." Rodney laughed as he kissed John. They were both tired and fumbling, and less than coordinated, and Rodney was snoring into his pillow before anything more could happen.

John wouldn't have had it any other way. 


End file.
